Aspects described herein relate to exterior view cameras, and more specifically, to an exterior view camera and camera mounting arrangement to allow passengers within a vehicle without a window view to see outside of the vehicle.
In various aircraft, certain passengers may not have access to a window view. For example, certain windows may be blocked by a monument (e.g., a lavatory, galley, or bulkhead wall) in the aircraft cabin. In various aircraft, passengers may be too distant from windows to see the windows. Such seats without window views may be less desirable than seats that provide such a window view. Also, in certain circumstances, passengers without an exterior view may become motion sick.